Selena Gomez
thumb|Gomez en la premiere de "KATY PERRY:PART OF ME" Selena Marie Gomez, mejor conocida como Selena Gomez, es una actriz nacida el 22 de julio de 1992 (20 años), en Grande Prairie, Estados Unidos de America. Es conocida por interpretar de 2007 a 2012 a Alex Russo, en la serie de Disney Channel, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place. En 2008 se formo la banda Selena Gomez & The Scene, la cual firmo un contrato con Hollywood Records para sacar discos bajo ese sello discografico. 2007 - 2012; Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place En Febrero de 2007 audiciono para obtener el papel protagonico de la serie Wizards of Waverly Place (Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place), en abril fue llamada para empezar a rodar los primeros episodios de la serie y salio al aire el 12 de octubre de 2007 en Estados Unidos de America. En mayo de 2010 se empezo a filmar la cuarta y ultima temporada de la serie ya mensionada, estrenada el 12 de noviembre de 2010 y a mediados de 2011 se grabo el episodio final de la serie estrenado el 6 de enero de 2012, Selena hasta el momento ya no graba episodios de la serie actualmente se dedica a la musica y su carrera cinematografica. Selena Gomez & The Scene En 2008, Gomez firmo un contrato discografico con Hollywood Records, un sello fundado por Disney, intentando nuevas formas de dejar de grabar bandas sonoras para Walt Disney Records. En una entrevista afirmo que, desde el inicio de su proyecto musical, no queria ser una solista, sino formar una banda. Originalmente queria llamar a su banda "The Scene", pero esto podria confundir a sus fans jovenes que la conocian por su nombre gracias a la serie de Disney Wizards of Waverly Place. Entonces ella y los demas integrantes del grupo decidieron utilizar los dos nombres, llamando a la banda "Selena Gomez & The Scene". En febrero de 2012, Selena anuncio por medio de Facebook, que la banda tomaria un descanzo temporal, Gomez decia que antes de comenzar a trabajar en su cuarto album tomaria un descanzo de la musica para dedicarse a la actuacion. Kiss & Tell Fue su album debut, de ella y su banda Selena Gomez & The Scene. Fue lanzado el 29 de septiembre de 2009, para su promocion sacaron tres videos musicales: Tell Me Something Don't Know, Falling Down y Naturally. El tour fue titulado Selena Gomez & The Scene:Live in Concert, el cual recorrio Estados Unidos de America. thumb|izquierda|right|Gomez en la revista Cosmopolitan. A Year Without Rain Es su segundo album de la banda Selena Gomez & The Scene. Se lanzo a la venta el 17 de septiembre de 2010, el disco consto con tres videos musicales: "Round & Round, "A Year Without Rain" y "A Year Without Rain" (version en español "Un Año Sin Lluvia"). La gira fue titulada "A Year Without Rain Tour" en el que recorrieron: Estados Unidos de America, Puerto Rico y Chile. When the Sun Goes Down Es el tercer y mas reciente album de la banda Selena Gomez & The Scene. Fue lanzado el 28 de junio de 2011, el disco consta de tres videos musicales titulados: "Who Says", "Love You Like A Love Song" y "Hit the Lights. El tour sigue en curso, es titulado We Own The Night Tour, el que recorre, Estados Unidos de America, Canada, Puerto Rico, Argentina, Chile, Brasil y Mexico. Peliculas * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2005) * Brain Zapped (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Another Cindirella Story (2008) * Programa de Proteccion para Princesas (2009) * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) * Arthur and the Vengance of Maltazard (2009)thumb|332px|Gomez en [[Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place.]] * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Arthur and the War of Two Worlds (2010) * Monte Carlo (2011) * The Muppets (2011) * Thirteen Reasons Why (2012) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Sky is Everywhere (2013) * Spring Breakers (2013) Television * Barney & Friends (2002 - 2003) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Accion (2006) * Hannah Montana (2007 - 2008) * What's Stevie Thinking? (2007) * Arwin! (2007) * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007 - 2012) * Sonny with a Chance (2009) * Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana (2009) * So Random! (2011) * PrankStars (2011) Discografia ;Sencillos * Cruella de Vil * Fly to Your Heart * Tell Me Something I Don't Know * On the Same (con Demi Lovato) * Magic * Send it On (con Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato y Jonas Brothers) * Whoa Oh! (con Forever The Sickest Kids) ;Sencillos con Selena Gomez & The Scene 2009 * Falling Down * Naturally 2010 * Round & Round * A Year Without Rain 2011 * Who Says * Love You Like A Love Song * Hit the Lights ;Discos * Kiss & Tell (2009) * A Year Without Rain (2010) * When the Sun Goes Down (2011) ;Bandas Sonoras * Another Cinderella Story * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Shake it Up: Break It Down Fotogaleria Haz click aqui para ver la fotogaleria. Artistas Relacionados * Miley Cyrus * Demi Lovato * Selena Gomez & The Scene * Jonas Brothers * David Henrie * Jake T. Austin * Maria Canals Barrera * Justin Bieber Mas articulos Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Foros Categoría:Todo Categoría:Artistas